


My Brother

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Battle of The Five Armies, Kili waits for his brother to awaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel/sort of companion fic to Safe In Your Arms.
> 
> Originally this was going to be posted before Safe In Your Arms, but I decided to hold off until now.

Down feet below he could see them; Thorin, Bilbo, Dwalin. Fili looked down at them helplessly and they looked right back. Azog was holding Fili on the edge of the tower by his hair, keeping a tight hold on him that hurt with the slightest pull.

He saw them down bellow, but he didn't see his little brother, Kili. Where was he? Did the Orcs get him too? Was he safe? Kili had to be safe.

Even knowing his own life was hanging barely in balance, on the edge, high up on Ravenhill, Fili concerned himself more with the safety of his brother. And that was why he mustered up as much strength as he could, and could only hope they would hear him, and maybe Kili would hear him too and listen for once.

“Go!” He yelled as loud as he could. “Run!”

And that was when Azog sunk his blade into Fili's back, rendering him speechless, unable to cry out. The blade was as cold as ice and flooded him with overwhelming pain. When the blade was pulled out Fili could taste blood in his mouth. Fili could feel his conscious fading, and knew he couldn't fight anymore. He could only hope they listened to him.

And then he was falling.

The free-fall felt so strange, but still he wondered if Kili was safe.

_'Kili... I'm sorry.'_

He didn't feel his body hit the ground.

 

* * *

 

Bellow the tower, hidden away from view and narrowly escaping the Orcs only because he had gone bellow, Kili's heart thudded hard against his chest. He could hear Azog and had looked up in horror above him.

 _'Not Fili.'_ His mind screamed. _'Mahal no- not Fili! Not my brother!'_

The brunet heard his brother scream, and Kili wanted nothing more than to dash up the tower and free Fili from Azog. However, he knew that even if he scaled the tower as fast as he could, there was little chance he could make it, not while his brother was dangling over a cliff.

Kili never saw the blade go in the blond's back, but he did see a body fall a moment later.

His heart sank and shattered.

_'Fili!'_

The body lands at his feet and Kili jumps back in a jolting shock, staring back at the lifeless, broken form of his older brother. Fili was dead, here before him.

The younger Dwarf wanted to scream, shout an anguished cry at the tears that pricked his eyes, but no sound came from him. He was in shock. This had to be a nightmare, it had to be. Fili couldn't be dead!

Then he heard Azog laugh high above, and he knew the reality was just as horrible as he thought. And Kili felt only rage.

Grabbing for his sword to unsheathe, Kili charged up the steps, leaving his brother behind in the snow. Fury burned hot in his veins as he ran, fury against Azog and all of the Orcs.

 _'I'll avenge, you brother. You won't have died in vain.'_ Kili thought, seeing some Orcs ahead of him. _'I'll kill all of you filthy Orcs, and I'll kill Azog as well!'_

Unfortunately he didn't get very far.

Tauriel was soon on the scene, as Kili found out when he heard her calling his name, first thinking it was an illusion. He had called out for her and ran to see she was pitted against Bolg. He jumped in to her rescue, to save to she-elf. They fought Bolg together and it ended with the Orc running his weapon through Kili.

The last thing he saw was Tauriel's face, glad that she was here at least. But he regretted he couldn't stay by her side. He regretted he failed her, just like he failed Fili and the Company.

He prayed she would be alright.

 

* * *

 

Kili didn't perish as he had thought he had. He had woken up later inside the mountain, and with Tauriel by his side. She told him that they had won the fight. He had also been told that his brother, Fili was alive, resting in another room close by.

He got to see Fili later, though it pained him to see the condition the older was in. At the very least he was alive. He spent a quiet moment with Tauriel after, but still thoughts of Fili lingered on his mind, hoping he would wake soon.

Looking back on it, seeing Fili fall from such a great height, thinking that he was dead in the snow, was something that he knew was going to haunt his dreams for a long time to come. It was a horrible memory, one that had turned into a nightmare once already in his sleep.

Here, in the waking hours, Kili sat by his brother's side. He too had survived- both the brothers had survived their terrible wounds caused at the hands of Azog and Bolg. Fili was healing from his wounds well, as Tauriel had told him after he woke. Kili was recovered enough to move, partly in due thanks to some Elvish magic, but still had to be careful. Despite that, he had been spending a lot of time with his sleeping brother, waiting for him to wake.

“You should rest.” A voice from behind him said, gentle and lovely.

Kili glanced over his shoulder and cast a tired smile at Tauriel. No longer part of the Elven Guard of Mirkwood, Thranduil having banished her from the forest kingdom, she stayed here, mostly with Kili. She had been with him when he woke the second time, and she was a welcome sight. He was glad she stayed, happy to be able to be with her at last. Whenever he came here, Tauriel stayed off to the back of the room to give Kili some space to be with Fili. He was grateful for this respectful gesture.

“I am fine, my starlight.” Kili assured his dear elf maiden, then looking back to his brother's sleeping face. “I want to be here when he wakes up.”

He heard Tauriel sigh. “A few of the Dwarves, as well as the halfling Bilbo, and, surprisingly, Thorin Oakenshield, have approached me and have expressed concern for your well-being. They have asked me to urge you to rest, and I agree with their concerns.”

“I have rested enough. My brother- Fili- when I was sick, he was right at my side. I heard him say to Thorin that his place was with me. He was there when I was dying from the poison. Fili's always looked after me, since we were little. I need to be here for him now, to make up for Ravenhill. I belong with my brother, Tauriel.”

“Yes, of course you do. I understand your plight, and you have every right to be here.” He heard her footsteps and next she was behind him. “Since you awoke and I told you about Fili, you've been here for a majority. You've hardly slept. It will do nether of you good if you are exhausted.”

Kili shook his head. “It's been almost three days. I'm worried that... that he will not wake.”

Tauriel drapped her arms around the Dwarf and kissed his head. “I feared the same for you, and here you are. You were both wounded terribly, and it is going to take some time to heal. He needs time and rest, but it's going to be okay.”

“You said that he might soon wake.”

“And I still believe that.”

Kili took a deep breath and nodded. “I hope you're right.”

“He will wake. Both of you are strong.”

“I failed both of you.”

“You didn't.”

He supposed she was right. They couldn't have known they were walking into a trap. But after it all they triumphed against the Orcs and had made it out alive. Badly injured in in the case of himself, Fili, and Thorin, but alive.

“Your words are filled with wisdom as always.” Kili muttered, bringing his hands up to where her arms encircled him.

“It is only my way of helping you.” She answered. “Now will you please rest?”

“I... I should really stay here. It's nothing I can't-”

“Kili, go. Nothing is going to happen. I can stay here and keep an eye on Fili if it worries you so.”

The brunet's hands slackened their grip on her, and he tilted his head up. “Would you do that for me?” He asked.

“It is no trouble.”

He sighed, taking her hand. “I'd appreciate that, Tauriel. Can you- if he wakes, please fetch me.”

“You will be the first to know.”

“Thank you.”

Tauriel smiled down at him. “Now go; sleep. I will watch over your brother in your place.”

“I can try. Until then, Armalime.”

“Until then.”

 

* * *

 

Tauriel stayed quiet, falling, eventually, into somewhat of a meditative state while she kept watch over Fili. If it would ease Kili's heart and mind, she had no problems doing this small favor.

Later, someone else entered the room, breaking the she-elf from her meditation.

“Oh- you're not one of the Dwarves.”

She turned her head to see the halfling, Bilbo Baggins. The young one had certainly become known around the mountain, as he had in Mirkwood when he orchestrated his comrades escape from the dungeons.

“No, I am not.” She answered with a faint smile.

“The she-elf Tauriel, yes?” He asked, walking up to her and Fili. He's smaller than Kili even.

“That's right. And you are Mister Baggins.”

“No need for formalities- simply 'Bilbo'. Kili has said many great things about you.”

“That so?”

Bilbo nodded, but gave a sigh, looking down at Fili. “Poor lad; so young and he's been really put through the wringer. I saw Azog run his blade into Fili and then watched him fall from the tower.”

Tauriel recalled a night recently when Kili awoke from a nightmare, saying he saw his brother die in front of him, lying dead at his feet. The memory of Fili's near death on Ravenhill haunted her Dwarf, and it pained Tauriel to see Kili in such sorrow because of that dream. She hushed him, held him, and reminded him Fili was only a short distance away from them.

“As I said to Kili, I cannot imagine witnessing such a sight.” She said softly.

“Truly, it was horrible to watch. Speaking of which, where is Kili? Thought he'd be here.”

“I've convinced him to get some rest, on terms that I would stay here in his place.”

“Oh, good. We were starting to worry about him.”

“As was I.” She agreed.

“I do understand Kili's concern, though.” Bilbo added. “I can't exactly relate, but I have been part of this venture since they first showed up at my home. Fili and Kili arrived at the same time, together as usual, and through these months I have seen the extent of their bond; how deep it runs. Fili stayed behind with Kili in Laketown when Thorin refused to let him follow us to the mountain because of his illness. They're very hard to separate- Of course Kili would want to be beside his brother now.”

“I have witnessed it firsthand too.” Tauriel had been formally introduced to the blond in Laketown while Kili was still healing. He seemed hesitant to her, but expressed his thanks enough, as well as asking if his younger brother would be alright. Fili stayed by Kili through his sickness and healing, and those moments were when Tauriel had realized the strong bond of the brothers.

“How is Fili healing, if I may ask?” Bilbo questioned.

“Very well, despite how severe his injuries were. Kili is worried he will not wake, but I have faith he will.”

“Kili has every right- this is his brother. None the less, that's very good news. Everyone is waiting as well, even Thorin.”

“And how is the King Under The Mountain these days? Hardly says a word to me, though I am not surprised. Clearly he is not fond of Elves.”

“Thorin is...” Bilbo laughed. “as he always will be, and recovering well. Thankfully no longer in the grip of gold sickness. You may be an Elf, but he seems to have given an exception for you. You did save Kili in Laketown, brought him down from Ravenhill.”

“That alone is reason, only because it was able to be confirmed.” Tauriel had not expected to be allowed to stay, but she had no where else to go.

“Then allow me to say you are welcome here among friends, even if those are few among Dwarves and a Hobbit such as myself.”

“I thank you for your generosity, Bilbo.” The she-elf said. “By the way, how did you manage to spring your Dwarf friends from our dungeons? You must be indeed a skilled burglar.”

“I am not great as all that...” He trailed off, a hand suspiciously going to one pocket briefly, as if wanting to make sure something was there. He gave her a bright smile. “But I shall tell you my tale.”

“I would love to hear it.”

“It started with the spiders- those awful spiders!” He spoke, enthusiasm in his voice. “I had been separated from the rest of the Company in the fight, you see. When I was able to find them again, I found you and the rest of your Elf friends leading them away to your castle...”

 

* * *

 

Fili didn't feel cold as he came back into consciousness, rather he felt slightly warm. His mind was fogged over and any coherent thoughts were coming back slowly, and as they did so, a throbbing ache worked its way into his body. He felt more content to lay in the dark.

But somewhere out there, in this nothingness that surrounded him, Fili heard voices transpire from nothing into whispers into concrete and became known. Two people were talking, both familiar to him that he was sure he knew. He thought one could be his brother, but no. His brain struggled to place names.

“...your friends were passed out drunk, I presume. I saw my chance then and stole away the keys.”

“Naturally you'd have some advantage there, I admit.”

He recognized that one as Bilbo, but the other... it was female and very familiar. He'd heard the voice before. However, nether of these were Kili.

Pain manifested in Fili, mostly in his chest, causing him to groan. The voices in the dark went silent.

He wondered where they went and he forced his eyes open. Colors swam before him and came into focus. A flash of red-orange came across his vision, and then two faces looked down at him. One was Bilbo and the other one- elf ears.

Now he remembered; it was the elf warrior Tauriel, the one who had healed Kili from the sickness plaguing him at the time and whom Kili was so taken with.

The she-elf glanced at Bilbo. “Go get Kili.” She ordered. He nodded and rushed off, and Tauriel turned her attention back down to him. Fili noticed at this closeness how vibrantly green her eyes were. Truly an elf of the forest. Speaking of which, why was she here? “Fili, can you hear me?”

He gave an affirmative nod. “Kili-”

“Bilbo has gone to fetch him."

“Where's Kili?” He insisted. “My brother-”

“Shh; calm. Kili is getting some rest, at the insistence of concerned members of the Company, including Bilbo and Thorin Oakenshield- King Under The Mountain. I have expressed the same to him as well, in return I stay here to keep vigil in his place.”

“Kili's alright?” He rasped. “Thorin and the others too?”

“Yes, they're alright. The battle is long since over.”

Fili had forgotten about that in his attempt to make sense of the situation. He swallowed. “How long have I been...?”

“Almost a week now.” Tauriel told him. “You're a very lucky Dwarf, like your brother.”

“It feels like I've been asleep longer than a week.” The blond mused, relaxing back in bed against the pillows at his back. “This place is...”

“Erebor. You're in the royal wing, and have been resting here for the passing days since the battle.”

“So we won. I must have missed most of it.”

“What do you last remember?”

Fili thought, trying to dig up memories of the fight on Ravenhill. He barely remembers falling through the air, but nothing after. He tried to remember what happened to lead to this.

“I... there were Orcs.” He recalled. “So many of them, they had me surrounded. Azog was leading them.” Yes, now he remembered. “Me and Kili had split up to scout ahead. I took the upper levels, and that's when they came. Azog dragged me by my hair out onto the ledge, and...” A cold shudder ran through him. “I was looking down at Thorin, Bilbo, and Dwalin. I didn't see Kili with them. I told them to run, and then Azog's blade was in my back, and then I was falling. I don't remember anything after that.”

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, he knew it was Tauriel's. He turned his eyes up at her.

“What happened to my brother and Thorin?”

“Kili saved my life, though severely wounded in the process, but he pulled through and he's alive. You two are very brave for Dwarves."

She motioned him to try and sit up so she could check his injuries and change the bandages. He got up a little but, and Tauriel helped him the rest of the way. She then continued.

"Thorin was also wounded, but has also survived and retaken the throne." She continued. "I suppose now I should address you as 'Prince Fili'.”

“No, you don't have to do that. Just 'Fili'. And you?”

“I have been banished, so I remain to help the wounded.”

Certainly it was a lot of information for Fili to gather, but everything had turned out well in the end. Erebor was theirs once again. “Bet Thorin didn't take too well to an Elf being in the mountain.”

“Not really, but has reluctantly granted me permission to stay after Bofur and Oin told him of Kili's sickness in Laketown.”

“I still thank you for that; saving Kili, watching over him. I can not thank you enough or think of how to repay you.”

The she-elf smiled. “There's no need to thank me, Fili. But you and your brother have given me a new perspective on Dwarves, that's certain.”

 

* * *

 

Kili was sleeping well for once, a welcome relief, until a persistent knocking at the door was able to drag him from sleep. That and someone saying his name.

He groaned and rolled over onto his side. “In a minute.”

Kili slowly sat up and slid out of bed, a hand to his stomach because his wound still hurt. He was healing well enough, but there was still pain lingering, as expected.

Going to the door, Kili opened it to find Bilbo on the other side.

“Ah, Master Baggins!” He greeted cheerfully. “It's been long since I last saw you. Have you been well? Keeping uncle company, yes?” The lack of response made nerves rise and his smile drop. “Has... has something happened?”

But then a smile came to Bilbo. “Your brother is awake.”

 

* * *

 

Tauriel told him he was healing well, but advised him not to go back to sleep just yet so he could be checked for a concussion. She had just finished changing the bandages and was helping him lay back down when a pained looked crossed his face.

“You feeling alright?” Tauriel asked, noticing his discomfort.

Fili shrugged, getting comfortable. “Pretty good for just haven woken up after a week with broken ribs and an awful wound in my back.”

She chuckled. “You'll have to be checked for a concussion, but you've been healing well.”

“Us Dwarves are not the easiest to kill.”

“So I've learned.”

The door suddenly flew open and they both jumped, Fili wincing at the strain to his injuries, snapping their heads toward the open door. However, there stood Kili, looking hopeful and in shock... and out of breath.

Fili smiled at his brother, glad to know he was well. “Kili...”

The brunet walked over to him and sat down on the bed, then embracing Fili the best he could. He noticed the other was breathing heavily against him.

“Kili? Did you run all the way-”

“I came as soon as I heard! I am sorry, Fili.” Kili interrupted, his voice cracking a little. “I should have gone with you. I shouldn't have let you go on alone.”

“No, Kili. I wouldn't have liked to see you trapped in the same scenario as I had been. I am only glad you're safe. You are alright, yes? I heard you were injured.”

Kili pulled away a little and the blond searched his brother's face for an answer. He found only a tired smile.

“Bolg tried to kill me and Tauriel, but obviously he failed.” He supplied.

“Were you hurt?”

“I... may have been stabbed.” Kili admitted. Fili pulled a slightly panicked face. “Hey, hey- Fili, don't worry. I've healed since. You, on the other hand, have been out longer than I have.”

He was aware of that, but all the same, he frowned. His brother had been hurt. He couldn't see where, but...

“Don't give me that look.” Kili pressed. “I'm fine now, and you will be too. And to answer your earlier question- not really, mostly hobbled quickly on a crutch.”

Oddly enough, the thought provided an amusing image. Sort of tugged at his heart, but still amusing. Kili was always very determined.

“It's good to see you're awake.” Bilbo spoke up from beside the brunet. He had momentarily forgotten the presence of the Hobbit.

“Good to see you too, Mister Baggins.” Fili replied weakly as Kili pushed another pillow up under his head.

“We were all starting to worry, Kili especially. He has barely left your side since he woke.”

Fili directed his gaze to Kili. “You haven't?”

“It is truth. How could I? I wasn't abo-”

“There was nothing you could have done. It is good to see you none the less, all of you.”

He smiled and embraced Fili again. It earned a wince from him, but he gladly returned the gesture.

“Would you like me to inform Thorin and the rest of the Company that you've woken?” Bilbo asked.

Fili nodded. “Yes. It will do me good to see Thorin and the others.”

Bilbo smiled, bowed, and hurried off on his way.

“How is Thorin?” Fili asked.

“He is well. Already up and about!” Kili explained. “He was badly wounded during the fight, from what I gather, but he was able to defeat Azog and recovered. I think that may be in part of our dear burglar, who found him.”

“The Hobbit has a good soul. Thank Mahal he's alright too.”

“But really, you should thank Tauriel here.” Kili gestured to the she-elf. “She assisted with healing the wounded, including us and uncle.”

Fili looked up at her with curiosity. He had seen her preform her healing magic in Laketown, to save Kili when he had been dying. Oin later commented that it had been a privilege to witness such medicine. He was right about that, and it was something Fili would never forget.

“It was different from drawing out the poison in your blood, Kili. My healing capabilities are little, so I could only serve in assistance to your healer.”

“You did wonderfully, Amralime. Oin told me you did a great job with assisting.”

Fili caught the endearment spoken in their Dwarven language. It was obvious what its meaning was. So his brother truly had fallen for her, as he had suspected. The proof had been all around him; their interactions in Mirkwood, what Kili spoke in delirium, their goodbyes on the shore- Kili later confessed he gave his runestone away to her-, how he talked about her, here and now.

The thoughtfulness of processing this must have shown on his face, because Kili noticed.

"Fili, is something wrong?”

“No...” He muttered. “I... I am only now realizing your feelings for Tauriel are genuine. This is all so much to gather.”

“Yes, they are.”

“Maybe I should go...” He heard the she-elf say, but Fili reached out and caught her arm. Her eyes trailed down to his hand- Kili was surprised by this too.

“You don't.” Fili insisted. “If you make my brother happy then it's enough. You have my support, even if this is an unheard of union.”

She blinked at him, but placed a hand over his. “Your generosity is as golden as your heart.”

“I have said this before, but thank for all that you've done. Not just for me and my brother, but for all of us.” A slight pause to pull his hand away. “I give you my sympathies about your banishment from Mirkwood.”

“There is no need to worry, as I have expressed to Kili. I will manage. This is not the end of my life.”

Fili nodded in agreement. Meanwhile his brother whispered, “I'm glad you're alive and at last awake.”

“As am I, brother.”

 

* * *

 

After getting checked over by Oin and being assured he didn't have a concussion, Fili talked with his uncle alone for a while, being told the details of the battle. In return, he confirmed the story that was retold by Oin and Bofur about Kili and Tauriel. Though she had been granted permission to stay within the mountain, Fili knew Thorin was still wary of Elves. This asking was somewhat getting all sides of the story to be sure, or at least that's how Thorin put it.

At least it was good to see his uncle alive and well, and Thorin had expressed the same.

Kili came by after that conversation, assumingly to have a talk of his own with Fili.

“Where's the she-elf?” Fili asked.

“Don't get any smart ideas; she's mine.” Kili joked. “She likes to help out around the mountain. She's assisting in patrol right now; she has to get out from the underground sometime.”

Kili looked happy to talk about Tauriel, his eyes seeming to light up at every mention. Fili, on the other hand, was managing to get used to it. It was strange and foolish to see his brother with an Elf, but he could see Kili's love for her plain as day, and it was also clear genuine. If Kili was happy, then Fili could accept it. Elves were not all as bad as he had been told in his youth.

“Thorin gave me details about the battle, how the people sing of it.”

“Not much to tell. In summary- we continued our fight on Ravenhill after you fell. Thorin killed Azog and Bilbo was the one who found our uncle.”

“That much I was told of. How are you fairing?” 

The brunet shrugged. “Healing. Still hurts sometimes, but I should be able to get the stitches out soon.”

“It was that bad...”

“Getting stabbed will do that to you. I'm just as bad off as you- Bolg ran his weapon through me and threw me against some steps prior. Hurt my bad leg a little too, so that limp's been acting up again.”

Fili grimaced. They'd both come out of this in terrible condition. “I'm sorry I couldn't have been there to fight by your side.”

“Don't apologize. I know you want to protect me, and I've always appreciated that growing up, but I can take care of myself. If anything I should have gone with you up the tower. I should have rushed up the tower to your aid the moment I heard Azog's voice, just like when you stood by me when I was sick.”

“You wouldn't have gotten there in time.” Fili countered with a shake of his head.

“I know. We couldn't have known we were walking into a trap. Still I feel this; the memory haunts me and I feel guilt.”

“Surely if it had been you instead of me, I would be plagued for many a night, nightmares haunting my mind.”

Kili didn't answer him and Fili grew quiet. Suddenly he knew the reason for the dark circles he saw under Kili's eyes, like when he was sick in Laketown.

“You have been having bad dreams.”

“Aye.” He answered. “I thought you were dead. You were asleep for so long. I have seen that horrifying moment in my sleep, when I manage. Tauriel's been there to help, but all I wanted was for you to wake.”

“Then I am sorry for keeping you waiting.” Fili said with a smile.

“Tch. Took you long enough.” Kili rubbed a hand over his face. “No, Tauriel was right. I know everything's okay, but here I am being the impatient little brother.”

“You've always been this way. There's really no need to apologize.”

Kili smiled. “I think I can sleep easier now...”

“Come stay a while with me then. I will keep you safe, and you look exhausted.”

"Perhaps I'll take you up on that."

 

* * *

 

Tauriel and Bilbo found the brothers sometime later when she returned from patrol. Kili huddled close to the blond, meanwhile, Fili had an arm around Kili. Truly it was a warming sight to see, as they were both glad to see the brothers reunited at last. They had both been through so much on the course of this quest and the great battle. They both deserved some time to rest and be near one another. It was something that made Tauriel especially glad.

“Finally, he's asleep.” She whispered, relief crossing her fine features.

“What a wonderful sight.” Bilbo added. “He probably just needed a good dose of brotherly love.”

“I say they both needed it.”

“I couldn't agree more.”


End file.
